


Be with me

by theriott0810



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriott0810/pseuds/theriott0810
Summary: "To fake a smile is always a specialty of mine, Eunuch Song."He wished they could be together as Lee Taeyong and Jung Jaehyun; not as a King and his beloved subject.





	Be with me

**Author's Note:**

> My uni blocked the access to this website (on laptop) so I have to do stuff through phone. THIS IS NOT EVEN PORNHUB

 

 

* * *

 

 

“First brother Youngho! Do not run too fast, second brother Taeil cannot keep up with your speed!” Three brothers kept moving on the royal ground, the tallest one with a bright smile on his face, the youngest one was scared and anxious upon seeing his second brother stopped chasing after their pace and the one who already sat on the grass just waved a hand for the rest to stop worrying.

  
“I told you two to stop worrying about me. Forgive me brother for ruining the training. My weak body refused to work well in such situation.” Second Prince Taeil lowered his head while rested a hand on his chest.

  
“It is okay, Taeil. This is my fault of forcing you to go beyond your capability though I am aware of your condition.” Crown Prince Youngho reached a hand out and helped his brother to stand on his feet.

  
“But brother, it is my fault of being weak which resulting for such interruption.”

  
“Listen, it is okay. I feel a bit tired of keep running, days and nights, to maintain the majestic stamina I am supposed to possess. Look at our little brother Taeyong; he is worried about your well-being when he realizes you stop following our pace.”

  
Prince Taeyong just smiled, “I am worried if something happens to any of you. It is my duty to make sure you two return to the royal hall in a solid condition,” he said.

  
“You two are no fun. Anyways, please excuse me as this brother of yours is in the high demand to attend the talk of scholar by Old Man Kim. Taeyong, please make sure Taeil eat his medicine as soon as both of your reach the royal hall. Inform Court Lady Min and she will know what to give and what not. I will go first.”

 

\--

 

“Have you heard the news?” One of the ministers carefully whispered to one another upon waiting for the arrival of His Majesty.

  
“What is it?” The man with red-black robe and a wooden royal sign on his chest spoke out.

  
“Minister of Law was found to be guilty of corruption. I went to the District Court to meet up with my nephew and he told me, Minister Jung received bribe while solving cases involving the higher up.”

  
“Tell me something we do not know, Kim from the Education Department. The Jung head is always a corrupted person. He was brought into the system of politic with the influence of his great-grandfather; a merchant from the land of silk. They bought their honoured tittle instead of gaining it like the rest of us.”

  
“Royal decree from His Majesty will be read probably as fast as the lady from Hua Lady House ready to take off their flowers. I bet none of the Jung will be proud to show their arrogant faces around after this.”

  
\--

  
They were forced to leave their own house. No more fancy clothing, no more silk and no more jade bracelets to prove their stand amongst the rest of others. Jaehyun was supposed to feel sad. His father, the sole head of the Jung family was found to be a man of corruption. He had humiliated the whole system of Judiciary of receiving bribes while sentencing his words and releasing the perpetrator according to their demand. His grandfather from his mother’s side came to the house before the sun had risen and took him, and his mother away from the residential. He said, that was no longer a place to live but a memory that must be forgotten.

  
His grandfather from his mother’s side was a man of justice. He had served as the advisor of the late King for more than a decade and was famous for his honest opinion and intelligent of voicing out his thoughts in regards of law and justice for the benefit of the kingdom. Jaehyun believed, his grandfather must have regretted his decision of letting his only daughter to get married with such man. When he later slept at night, he heard voices talking from the living hall. Of being a curious young man, Jaehyun moved closer to the door to listen to the conversation of the elders.

  
“The mother must tag along with that man of sin. His Majesty let you to keep only the child but never the wife. A pair must be together till the very end.”

  
“But she is my only daughter. How cruel I am if I were to agree with such words?”

  
“Sir Hwang, the words however didn’t come from me but from the glorious thought of His Majesty. If you go against his decree, things will get worse. Jaehyun- that one poor kid will be left with no one to grow up with. You are his only hope, Sir Hwang. Please re-consider your decision.”

  
“Sir Myeong, my wife passed away as soon as she gave birth to that precious daughter of mine. How could I let her to live with that man who just ruined her entire fortune?”

  
“You know it is not up for us to decide on your daughter’s fate. Sir Hwang, this might be her destiny of being away to the land of Dong Ji, where the sun will never shine and the plant will never grow. I am assuming she could see this coming as what I’ve been told by the member of Judiciary, she knew about the bribe. Equal punishment must be given to a pair. Husband and wife, they are made for each other and sin, if done by either, must be repent with one another. Re-consider your decision and please let me know before the full moon comes into the cycle.”

  
When Jaehyun woke up the next day, his mother was no longer around and he shut his mouth tight. No question should be asked because he already knew the answer.

 

\--

 

“Father, I beg you to let me lead the troupe to fight against the rebel of South.”

  
“What is the use of having you around? Your skills are far behind my general yet you dare to beg me a chance to lead my army in this very important matter.” His Highness King Lee Seong; a man of few words especially to his own blood decided to raise a doubt regarding the absurd intention of the Crown Prince. He was just a prince and probably will never stand a chance to become a king if His Highness was still able to manage all the necessary matters related to his duty as the emperor of the kingdom.

  
“My skills are greatly improved. I’ve practiced and trained with the best fighters of our country and they said I deserved praises as for the achievement of being the greatest out of all the trainees. Father, this is my only dream to prove that my title is worth the faith of our people. If not as a leader, then let me be under someone’s wing so they can teach me to become greater.”

  
“I know you very well, my son. When you said you wanted a thing, then you will put an effort to make sure your dream becomes a reality. Battlefield however, is no longer a practice arena. People died and killed each other. The rebel, they are too strong for a beginner like you. I will let the Prime Minister to assist you with other matters to prove your worth. Stop worrying for such nonsense.”

  
For Crown Prince Youngho, his position as a Crown Prince was not the main concern that he needed to think about. Ever since he was a little kid, Crown Prince Youngho always dreamt to get involve with the planning and strategy squad under the kingdom’s military. When he passed the test and made him qualified to join the troupe, he just realized it required permission from the parents of selected few. “For my experience and for me to learn more about this world, this life, Please, let me join the war, Your Majesty.”

  
Truth to be told, King Lee Seong though he rarely expressed his care, he was afraid the Crown Prince might not be able to return home in one piece. The rebel had taken so many lives as they never hesitated to use their sword to kill whoever decided to stop them from the continuation of their agenda; to overthrown the ruling and to make them as the important figures of the century. “My son, this is not a decision of which I could decide in a day or in a sudden. Your precious life is on the line. You will be here, sitting on this exact place as the next emperor if not now, maybe few years ahead in the future. This Land needs you. Taeil too, will be sad if you were to leave him for a war that probably will never stop anytime soon.”

  
“Father, this is however a decision I made after countless of nights, making a careful consideration to end the rebel. Although it may seems like I have no capability to win it, I still want to be part of the military. If words fail to stop them, then sword will control them to stay loyal to this country. Father, every night, you sleep but never really close your eyes. You are worried if the rebel is getting stronger and if they did, you are worried about the future. With your glorious thought, I humbly asking you for a consideration to allow me, being and taking part of this mission. Please, father.”

  
He was afraid if he were to let him go, this conversation might be the last one when it was actually the first time they were talking to each other. With a heavy heart, he told his son, “Then you may. Promise me one thing, you must come home and bring back the victory.”

  
Crown Prince Youngho smiled as he humbly bowed to prove his gratitude towards His Highness. “I will, for the time being, please take a good care of your body and the country. Father, before I forgot; it is rude of me to assume, but years had passed and you never set a foot to Taeyong’s palace. If something were to happen during my days of fighting against the rebel, my only hope is for you to at least acknowledge his presence within this royal territory. Please visit him as a father if you may find the right time. I will go now.”

  
A son that was long forgotten and was born out of misunderstanding, King Lee Seong thought about it days and nights. Taeyong was a victim of everything; never in his life, was he able to see his father let alone to have a conversation with the man who had deflowered his mother. On the whereabouts of his mother, Court Lady Shin only told him that his mother passed away as soon as she gave birth and even Taeyong was left alone for few days in the puddle of his own blood. King Lee Seong will visit the poor boy soon. He promised.

  
\--

  
Taeil heard the news; about the Jung and his first brother Youngho.

The Crown Prince Youngho was always a stubborn prince of the palace. He just hoped that his brother will be home safe and sound so he could tell him about his journey of being part of the military. Then, about the later news; Master Jung from the Law and Justice department used to teach him about humanity as Taeil was not able to attend classes in a daily manner. It was a surprise to find a man as such to be drowning with the corrupted thoughts when he was the one who taught him to be honest in life. He knew about Master Jung’s only son, Jung Jaehyun. The young man was a close call of perfection and with a brain of a genius. Maybe, if he introduced him to Taeyong then his younger brother might gain a friend instead of an enemy.

  
“Taeyong!” He said as soon as he stepped a foot into the younger palace.

  
“Second brother Taeil, I am in my room.”

  
“I want you to meet with someone. He is not a friend of mine but he could be a friend of yours.”

  
Taeyong was confused with such words came from his brother. “What brings you here, brother? You want me to meet with your friend but not really a friend?”

  
Taeil nodded his head excitedly. “Yes! That is the word. He is a young man from the Jung household. Although the father and the mother were exiled to the faraway Land of Dong Ji, but the only son was left behind to live with the great Master Hwang, a thinker and a philosopher. The young man may become your reading partner due to his vast knowledge regarding the history and also the judiciary."

  
“It sounds like a good idea. But he came from a family of which…”

  
“I will talk to father about it. He always listens to my words and has some faith in me; Father will let you to study with a partner. Now, now- Instead of worrying about such matter, I want to tell you more about this fine young man. He is so beautiful but my brother Taeyong is still number one of the century.”

  
Taeyong laughed while making a disagree motion with his hands. “Brother, I am just an average looking person. My beauty can never beat yours.”

  
“Court Lady Shin must forget to tell you not to tell a lie, Taeyong. You are a precious human being. Credit yourself with more praises and never let bad thoughts running inside your mind.”

  
“But…”

  
Taeil reached a finger out and put it against the younger lips. “There is no such need to continue this conversation on the constant doubt of yours towards your own self. I am here to talk about Jung Jaehyun not Lee Taeyong. Now, now- where did I stop…?”

  
The story then went on and on and the two brothers were laughing until the day became night and later Taeil excused himself to go back to his palace. Jung Jaehyun… Taeyong kept repeating the name on his lips as he can no longer hid his excitement to meet up with such man of his age. Finally, he will be able to find a friend that could teach him more about the life outside of the palace.

  
\--

 

 

 


End file.
